


Fangy Feeling Jam

by smear



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By some, strange paradox space magic (or science because we all know magic is complete bullshit... right?), Mindfang encounters a young Kanaya Maryam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangy Feeling Jam

**Author's Note:**

> !!!  
>  This was an RP on PARP from a while back, and I take no credit for Mindfangs role, only Kanaya. (The ending was cut short because it was reaching ungodly hours in the morning, sadly. I hope you enjoy it as much as we did!)

Marquise Spinneret Mindfang [♏] joined chat.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.

GA: *Kanaya Cocked Her Head* You Look Like Serket

♏: *she smirks a bit* Hm? Oh, that's quite perceptive of you...  
♏: I can't say you're wrong  
♏: I am the...Long-lost piece of Serket history that never quite made the shelf

GA: Please, Do Explain

♏: Funny how it's you, Maryam, who is the only willing to listen

GA: I Do Not Believe I Am Not The Maryam You May Be Reckoning

♏: So long ago, while we were all in the rule of the Grand Highblood...We existed, your ancestors, dear. I know for a fact that you are that Dolorosa's girl  
♏: I just know it  
♏: That Dolorosa was quite tragic, yes. Oh, her struggles never ended after that day.

GA: *Kanaya Nods, Looking Upon Marquise'S Face.* I May Very Well Be; Your Words Worry Me.

♏: *she laughed a bit* I must sound crazy, talking about these things...But why would they worry you, my dear...?  
♏: *a small smirk is showing on her lips, something of mockery*

GA: Because Your Tone Is Becoming Condescending, And Be It Vexating, It Piques My Interest To Hear More.

♏: *she smiles, a small glint in her eyes. * And just what would you like to hear about?

GA: Not Quite Yet Of My Predecessor, But I Am Interested In Your History.

♏: }MY{ History?? *she bites her lip, being back into a corner. She could always just lie...but her heart wasnt in the thought of lying to the Dolorosa's girl*

GA: *She Nodded Upon Seeing Mindfang'S Hesitant Reaction.* If I May Be As So Bold To Exhort A Telling Of It, Yes.

♏: ...Well  
♏: ...It is the }PAST{  
♏: ..I suppose it's...alright

GA: *Once Again, She Smiles, Taking A Seat At Mindfangs Side* I Eagerly Await To Be Learnt

♏: Well...I was a ruthless kind of Pirate, always butting heads with my insufferable Kismesis, Dualscar...

GA: Such As Vriska With Eridan? Is Dualscar An Ampora?

♏: Yes, I believe so...  
♏: One day, I did eventually get him...But that..  
♏: ...That Redglare brought me to 'Justice'

GA: Terezi. *She Said To Herself*

♏: There was talking of a rebellion against the Grand Highblood...And being on his good side, I helped stop it.

GA: *She Nods* Is That What You Wanted, Though?

♏: Oh, I can't say I }REALLY{ wanted it to end the way it did. I just wanted to remain as a figure,

GA: How /Did/ It End? *Kanaya Asks, Leaning Forward*

♏: The rebellion ended in the capture of three of the driving sources...Signless, Rosa, and Disciple.  
♏: Signless was killed, but Disciple was spared just long enough to take care of a grub she had had with Signless, and for there to be another 10:30:39  
♏: ...Rosa took Signless death hardest of all  
♏: To her, she had watched her precious little grub be put through pain and torture only to see everything that he cared about ripped away

GA: *Kanaya Nods, Her Heart Skipping A Beat At Mention Of The Dolorosa.* I Am Sure She Would Take Anyones Death Heavily  
GA: *She Pauses, Aghast At Mingfangs Words* T-Tortured?

♏: Yes, tortured. These were very unforgiving times...  
♏: If anyone besides Rosa had even a shred of decency, call me crazy  
♏: She took on the thought of his sadness as her own low blow. Then, she somehow came into my hands

GA: And Surely You Took Care Of Her, Knowing Her Grief

♏: *she makes a face, one of discomfort and confusion* I...tried...? But it was as if everything inside of her ceased to exist. She had no feelings  
♏: Rosa was shattered.

GA: You Tried?  
GA: *Kanaya Sat Back, Feeling Her Own Heartache In Contempt For What Rosa Had Went Through*

♏: Tried in a way that was extremely uncommon. Tried in a way that I was quite nice to her, sparing her everyday tasks of slaves I owned.  
♏: If she was tired, she was sent to her quarters...even if the work had not been completed  
♏: if she was hungry, she ate  
♏: Things like that

GA: I Was Not Expecting Her To Be A Slave *She Looked Away, Down At The Ground, Almost In Shame* That Is An Ironic Form Of Kindness Indeed

♏: Well, Dualscar was incredibly rough with her. He barely gave her a moment to grieve before putting her to work.  
♏: Rosa was a...Good person...Before his death. I didn't know her personally before the event,  
♏: I only had the smallest of conditions, one that she probably didn't even think of, in return for my fondness of her.

GA: *Kanaya Nods, Still Looking To The Ground, Her Skin Flickering.* Of Course An Ampora Would Be So Thoughtless.  
GA: What Was Your Condition?  
GA: Were, Rather

♏: Nothing to be shared, I'm sure you can assume enough...

GA: *She Honestly Could Not Fathom* Please, Do Inform Me *She Almost Whispers, Looking Up To Marquise'S Face*

♏: ....  
♏: *she mutter something, almost inaudible* ...Intercourse

GA: *Kanaya'S Face Flushes, And She Looks To The Ground Instantly* I See

♏: ...Yes..  
♏: ...  
♏: ...But, that is how she lived out her days  
♏: Until I had killed Dualscar  
♏: And that idiot Redglare somehow found me out  
♏: and Blah, Blah, blah  
♏: So, there

GA: *Kanaya Nods, Her Face Still Deep Jade As She Averts Her Gave* I See *Her Verbosity Seemed To Fade*

♏: ...I had...Problems  
♏: ...With  
♏: ...The red...  
♏: Is all that should imply...

GA: So Does Vriska - Myself, Rather

♏: Well...People like us aren't easiest to keep relationships with. You, though...Vriska was an idiot...

GA: Was She Now?  
GA: Shes Bad At Showing Affection, Ys  
GA: But She Is  
GA: Was  
GA: Very Smart  
GA: And I Held Her Very Dearly For A Very Long Time

♏: She was an idiot to treat you the way she did. She knew what she was doing, and didn't stop herself. She was very unwise to do something of that nature to someone as close to understanding her as you are.

GA: *She Nods* I Always Thought She Was Ignorant Of My Feelings, But Apparently Not *Her Face Was Returning To His Usual, Light Shade Of Gray*

♏: People like us are condemned to a life of overwhelming self-pity and, ironically, the inability to tell how others feel. It's not her fault, it's...how would she say it now... "f8"?

GA: *Kanaya Nodded* You Seem To Know All Your Faults After The Fact  
GA: Have You Been Thinking About It Long

♏: Being dead gives you time to think...

GA: I - I Imagine It Would. I Was Dead For Merely Moments, But It Was Something

♏: ...Something indeed

GA: Pardon?

♏: Nothing...Just nostalgia

GA: Please, Do Tell  
GA: I Am A Good Listener, If I Have Not Proven That Already  
GA: I Believe I Have Only Be Reaffirming The Fact

♏: ...Thoughts of the person who killed me...  
♏: I didn't dislike him...not at all  
♏: And to this day, I wonder what happened

GA: And Whom Was That? I Know Redglare Sentenced You

♏: Redglare sentenced me....  
♏: But...  
♏: Summoner killed me...  
♏: I knew it was going to happen, I knew for a long time  
♏: But I was still, never prepared

GA: *Kanaya Nods* That Must Have Only Made Your Feelings Potent

♏: Surprisingly...  
♏: It didn't,  
♏: He was still the first person I would trust my life to  
♏: The first, and the last

GA: *She Nods* Almost Ironic, But Then Again, Not So Much *She Sits Back , Waving Her Legs Back And Forth*

♏: It is quite strange...Vriska shouldn't be so horrible to him...  
♏: *she laughs a little bit* Oh, look here. Has Mindfang finally grown herself a heart?

GA: She Shouldnt Of Been To Me Either *She Says With A Huff Of Air, Feeling Pretty Down*

♏: Vriska has made many mistakes, but all of them reflect back to what I've done  
♏: So in part, it's literally 'All my fault'

GA: *Kanaya Looks Up To Marquise, Unsure What To Say. She Certainly Didn'T Disagree, But She Wasn'T Feeling Like Being Blunt And Exacting. She Decides To Remain Quiet, Nodding Ever So Slightly*

♏: *She sighs heavily* Back then, at a time like this, I'd be having tea while watching peasants fret over every crumb. It's strange how one changes when they've lost it all...

GA: I Fear I Can Not Relate To The Fullest Extant, But I Agree.

♏: *she nods, a small smile on her face* I would figure as much  
♏: I had it quite nice,

GA: But Those Under You Did Not  
GA: And From As Nice As You Make Your Treatment Of Maryam Sounds, Neither For Her *She Hugs Her Knees To Her Chest*

♏: I'm sorry...I really am  
♏: Be glad I didn't lie to you  
♏: But I pitied her enough to at least tell her descendant

GA: *She Nods, A Little Offended At The Notion, But Relieved, In A Way*  
GA: What Would You Have Lied About?

♏: I would have lied about it all  
♏: Almost all of it I regret

GA: I Can See Why  
GA: Though  
GA: I Pity You, In A Way *She Leans Forward, Still Holding Her Legs To Her Chest*

♏: Back then I would've stabbed you through the chest for that... *she plastics a laugh that slowly fades* But now, I can't really argue with the truth of that. If most of my relationships hadn't opperated off of pity, I'd be worse off...So I guess I should thank you...  
♏: truth of this**

GA: *She Nods* Perchance You Should, I Could Have Been Far Less Pleasant *She Says, Chuckling, But It Too, Fades*

♏: The way I treated everyone, and the scars I left on Rosa are unforgivable...I can't be sorry enough...

GA: *She Nods, Seeming To Be The Only Reaction She Has To Most Things Now.* I Believe You, Trust Me *She Says, Placing A Hand On Marquise'S Back, Despite Her Reluctance*

♏: * She smiles a bit, glad that someone would listen to her faults. Upon Kanaya's hand resting on her back, her face colored a bit. A gesture that even implied comfort had rarely been bestowed upon her. *

GA: *Kanaya Noticed The Color Upon Her Cheeks* Im Sorry, Was That Intrusive Of Me?

♏: N-No...I'm just...Not used to this kind of comfort...is all

GA: *Kanaya Nods* I Am Accustomed To Giving It *She Gives Mingfand A Warm Smile*

♏: ...You really are a better person than I had assumed, finally meeting you...

GA: You Presumed Worse Of Me..?

♏: No, I just didn't expect you to be quite as...real...as you seem now. If that makes any sense

GA: I Fear It Does Not  
GA: Could You Explain?

♏: Everyone seemed as if they were acting when they spoke to me...But you seem to not. Maybe it's because I dont have as much power as I used to, maybe it's because I've become less of a threat...But it feels nice, nonetheless

GA: *She Nods* If You Are Truly Vriska’s Ancestor, Perchance It Is Because You Are Not Playing Mind Games With Me  
GA: *She Ponders A Moment, Before Deciding To Open Her Arms, Waiting*

♏: ...I dont see any reason to...therefore I wont. I have at least some sense of modesty, I purposely destroyed the 8 Ball...

GA: *She Nods* Thank You *And She Looks To Mindfang’s Face* My Arms Grow Tired, Place Accept My Embrace

♏: ...*She quietly decides to hug Kanaya, *

GA: *Kanaya Smiles, Holding Mindfang, As Ironic As It Was*

♏: * She felt something warm up inside her. Deciding not to lie there loosely, she hugged back. *

GA: *Her Hold On Mindfang Was Firm Yet Gentle, Certainly Hoping The Serket Would Feel - Better, Maybe. It Just Seemed Like The Right Move*

♏: *she smiled. Not a smile out of mockery, or a smile she used to pretend, but a smile. She hadn't smiled in sweeps...The hug seeme to be helping break the surface of whatever kept her feelings at bay, and tears threatened to spill over *

GA: *Though Kanaya Couldnt See Marquises Smile, She Knew In A Way. She Started To Stroke Her Hair*

♏: * She started to cry. It felt like something inside of her was being destroyed then fixed again...Maybe that's what change feels like...Yes, I guess that's what you could call it...A change of heart. It was as she could believe salvation had found it's way to even her icey soul. Strange how it felt when someone, not matter their age or how long they've known you*

GA: *Kanaya Nuzzled Into Her, Holding Her While She Cried, Letting Mindfang Cry.* Just Let It All Out

♏: * And so, she did. Crying out all of the regret, each tear another person she had stolen from their own minds. Rosa must've been a beautiful person to produce a girl this kind. * T-Thank you...S-So much...

GA: *She Holds Marquise Tightly.* Surely It Is No Problem *She Begins To Stroke The Woman’s Cheek, Closing Her Eyes As She Rested Her Chin On Marquises Shoulder.

♏: * After a few minutes, she was all cried out...She definitely felt better, rid of lingering feelings of regret and anxiety over simple things* I-It's very kind of you...To do something like this for a person...like me

GA: I Know *She Bluntly States* And I Do So Of My Own Volition, If I Can Be Of Help Someone, I Will Be

\-------  
((And that’s where it ends, lovies.))


End file.
